


The World of Shin Makkoku

by FanOfManyWorlds



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Historical, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Shin Makkoku at peace, Slight Smut, Withdrawn husband, happy couple, magical powers, mazoku, protective, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfManyWorlds/pseuds/FanOfManyWorlds
Summary: A serious of one shots involving the characters from Kyou Kara Maoh! and you!





	The World of Shin Makkoku

Today was your one year anniversary, and your husband? No where to be seen.

Your delicate hand cradled your heavily pregnant stomach, you were 8 months pregnant and not a week ago, your husband left to go on a mission to a human village. Not only did he leave just weeks before your due date, and days before your anniversary, but he left you on bad terms after an argument which had him storming from the castle grounds.

It was a silly argument really, one of which had left you fretting nonstop since Gwendal left on his voyage. For the past week you had spent every waking moment of every day pacing the courtyard and listening for any news on your husbands return. You had been constantly hounded by the maids and even the Maoh himself to stop pacing and rest, for the good of the baby.

 

"I swear to god if Gwendal isn't back here by the end of the day I will take a horse and find him myself," you grumbled, wrapping your arms around yourself. You weren't the happiest at the moment, being forced by Wolfram and Yuuri into a soft, padded chair in the Maoh's office.

Wolfram tutted you, "he will return when his job is done, you should know better than anyone that my brother doesn't do anything half heartedly." There was a quiet hum of agreement from Yuuri who was sitting at his desk signing official documents, trying to avoid the wrath of an angry pregnant mazoku.

You couldn't tell if it was the fact that you were so close to giving birth or just missing your husband, but Wolfram's words made tears slowly start dripping down your face. "Well clearly this relationship is the first half hearted thing he's ever done because why else would he leave me before I give birth, right after an argument?" You sobbed, the tears falling fasting. The two men in the room turned into a quick panic, rushing to your side to comfort you, but not knowing at all what to do.

"I'm sure he'll be home before you know it, and anyway, look, one of his messengers has returned, maybe he's almost finished?" Yuuri chimed hopefully, pointing out the window at the guard dressed in formal green armour galloping into the courtyard.

Upon seeing the guard you quickly tumbled out of the chair, using Wolfram to pull yourself up, almost taking the both of you to the floor in the process, before running out of the room towards the courtyard.

The surprise on the guards face was obvious as he watched the heavily pregnant wife of his master run, no, quickly waddle towards him with tears running down her face. "Miss, slow down! I'll come to you," he quickly rushed out before hopping off his horse and running to steady you.

"You have news of my husband?"

"Yes I do." Your eyes lit up at his declaration. You pulled yourself together, pushing off of the guard and steadying yourself and wiping the tears from your eyes. "Gwendal must stay in the village for the next two weeks at least because of the disturbances," the guard informed you. Your heart dropped.

"Two weeks?" You whimpered.

"At least," the guard responded solemnly, his eyes cast at the floor as he bowed to you.

You couldn't help it, you just burst into tears and crumbled to the floor in defeat. So close to giving birth, you needed the love and support of the man you married, and he really let you down. "Did he say anything else?" You mumbled through your sobs. The guard shook his head, before taking his horse to the stables to rest before they had to return to Gwendal's side. Wolfram and Yuuri, who had been waiting behind you for the entire ordeal tried their best to comfort you in place of Gwendal, but none of it helped.

You were so lonely without him.

"Wolfram," you sobbed out, quickly gaining the attention of the blonde.

"Yes Y/N? What is it? Is something wrong?" Wolfram stumbled over his words, moving around to see your face as you spoke to him.

"What if Gwendal doesn't love me anymore?" Wolfram opened his mouth to object but you cut him off, "Wolfram what if he's having an affair? Is it because I'm not beautiful anymore because I'm pregnant? But it's his baby I thought he'd be happy! Does he not want out baby anymore?" You were in hysterics, thinking all sorts of incomprehensible thoughts.

_Smack!_

Wolfram struck you in anger. "I understand that you are pregnant, but do not, do _not_ insult my brother like that. He does everything within his power to make sure you are happy, and spends most of his time thinking about you," Wolfram seethed. Although it hurt, your sobs quickly quietened down. You stared at the ground sniffling, Yuuri jumping back and forth trying to comfort you and calm down his fiancé at the same time. 

"I guess it was pretty stupid to think something like that, huh?" You sniffled, rising to your feet. Wolfram huffed, but his eyes widened in concern, realising what he had done. The two men held your arms to steady you as you struggled to stand straight. "I think I'm going back to my room to sleep," you mumbled, only just loud enough for them to hear. They nodded and stepped forward to guide you. "No thank you, I think a walk by myself will help clear my head." You nodded to the two boys before waddling slowly towards the castle. They shared a worried glance but said nothing more.

 

It had been a week since the messenger guard left, with no more news from Gwendal. You spent most of your time sitting in a chair by the window of your room, watching the path leading into the castle to no avail.

Today however was different. You were lying in bed asleep, before being awoken by a painful shudder across your body. You clutched your stomach in pain. You knew what was happening, and your husband wasn't here with you to help you along or even hold your hand. You clutched at the bed post, using it to help you out of your bed, stumbling to the door. You collapsed onto the handle, a painful wave crossing your body. You swung the door open with all your might and shouted into the corridor, sliding to the ground using the wall as support. "YUURI, WOLFRAM."

More contractions went by, getting closer and closer by the minute as the world seemed to rush around you. Maids and healers were preparing the room, Yuuri and Wolfram helping you back onto your bed, using damp towels to clear the sweat from your brow.

You prayed to all of the Maohs of the past that Gwendal would return soon, but for now, you settled for second best. You clutched Wolfram's hand as hard as you could. Pain from the contractions and anger at Gwendal all being channeled into your grip. "I'm sorry Wolfram," you ground out through clenched teeth. The poor boy was on his knees beside the bed with the bones on his hand slowly being crushed by your monster grip, as he moaned in pain. 

"Don't mention it," he heaved out, clearly not wanting to upset you. Yuuri held Wolfram, rubbing his shoulders, understanding how important being able to hold his hand was to you, even if it wasn't his brothers, your husbands hand. It was the best you were going to get right now.

Your screams and groans echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the windows and the walls as you gave birth. 

 

It it was over, finally over. You gave birth to not one, but two healthy baby boys. Both with small tufts of black hair, and smiles that echoed yours so perfectly. You couldn't quite tell what eye colours they had, but from the tiny slits that opened every so often before they screw shut against the light, you could tell they had your eyes. But what they didn't have, was a father to hold their newly born heads and cradle them, love them.

Gwendal had missed the birth of his children. And the naming of them as well. The healers were pushing for names for the babies, excited over the two bundles of joy who were being cradled by their uncle and Maoh.

"The eldest is Frédéric von Voltaire, and the youngest is Nikolaus von Voltaire," you told the curious eyes watching you, with a small smile on your lips as you watched the two wriggling bundles, before resting your head on the pillow and falling asleep.

 

Another week had passed and a collection of hooves galloped into the courtyard. Gwendal was at the front, an urgent look on his face, eager to see his wife and be home in time to see her give birth to his child. As soon as he was in the courtyard he jumped from his horses back and ran towards the palace to find you. Before entering he noticed Yuuri and Wolfram taking a stroll, the three locking eyes. The two younger men narrowed their eyes in disappointment before shaking their heads and walking away.

Gwendal didn't understand, what was wrong? And then he was struck stone cold by a babies cry. He missed their birth, had she not survived the birth? Was that why they looked at him that way? Had he lost the love of his life? Worse yet, the last thing he had said to his lover was in the heat of an argument that he never apologised for.

A stray tear tumbled down his cheek, slowly followed by others as he slowly stumbled towards his room, prepared for the worst.

But there you lay, in all your glory, with a baby in a bassinet beside you, and another latched onto your breast. "Twins," Gwendal mumbled. Your eyes snapped up to the man in your doorway. Your husband, white as a sheet, with tears running down his face was standing in the doorway of your room. 

He took a step towards you, to which you immediately looked back at your baby, not welcoming him home as you usually did after a mission, ignoring him. "Your angry?" Gwendal asked. You huffed in response, of course you were angry, you had every right to be. "Please look at me Y/N," he begged, crouching beside the bed, clasping your hand. You snatched your hand from him and wrapped it around your baby who was now gargling happy, sated and well-fed. "Plea-"

"Frédérick."

Gwendal's eyebrows shot up, the first thing you said to him since returning was another mans name. "Frédérick and Nikolaus, that is there names, this one is Frédérick," you said, humming the tune of a lullaby to the baby in your arms. Gwendal's eyes flickered down to the baby.

"We had boys? I thought for sure we were having a girl," Gwendal joked, knocking his forehead against yours, staring at the baby.

You giggled lightly. "I could tell from the terrible clothing you knitted and horrid toys you made," you teased, turning to kiss your husband. His eyebrows knotted together at your insult, but he immedietly forgot at the cries of his second child. He quickly swooped Nikolaus into his arms and slipped into the bed beside you, pulling your head onto his chest, with the two babies safely encased in the two of yours loving embrace. 

"I'm so sorry my love, I wish I never left, sent Conrart or Wolfram instead, I can't believe I missed the birth of my sons," he whispered into your ear, hoping not to disturb the babies. You squeezed his hand in response.

"I'm incredibly angry at you and you're going to have to do a lot to make up for what you put me through, and you better apologise to Wolfram and Yuuri as well," you told him sharply.

"Why?" His eyebrows creased as he looked at you.

"Yuuri and Wolfram got the brunt of my anger while you were gone, not to mention Wolfram had to hold my hand in your place when I gave birth, did you not see the bandage he has around it?" You hummed, not really paying attention to the conversation.

Gwendal had a shiver of jealousy at the thought of his brother taking his place during his wife's birth, but quickly realised who's fault it was. 

"I'm sorry Y/N, I love you so much, next time I'll be there, for the whole pregnancy, no excuses." You stared at your husband in surprise, he wanted more than just two children? You gave him a small smile, accepting his apology.

"I love you too, Gwendal."


End file.
